Orchestra of Goodbye
by PuebloDoG
Summary: In the end, one was a member of high society. The other, a simple town DJ, but they would never forget the memories they shared.


**I would have uploaded this yesterday, but I got called in to work at my job for the afternoon; sorry. Also this one works under the premises of OctaviaXVinyl Scratch, enjoy. **

**WARNING: This fanifc is incredibly sad; readers are advised to have spare hearts and a team of surgeons on hand in case of catastrophic heart explosion.**

**Fanfic inspired by the YouTube link on the right =** .com/watch?v=lG9xf_Y9oIk&feature=related

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM is property of HASBRO and Lauren Faust, please support the official release**

"Train from Ponyville Central to Canterlot Commons, first call. All aboard who's coming aboard," The lively train conductor earth pony called out from the steps of the engine car that was spewing excess steam.

Off to the side a pony sat by herself quietly on a bench until she heard the call. She was a grey coated earth pony, a pink bowtie and coiffed black mane. She had a treble clef for a cutie mark and an air of sophistication about her that reflected in her soft violet eyes. She let out a heavy sigh before lifting herself up off the train station bench and picking up the single case beside her which contained her precious cello. All around the grey mare, ponies went about their business; some only giving a casual greeting out of passing courtesy. Of course, the gray coated mare paid them little attention herself as she pushed past a couple clusters to make it to the train. She at least paid a little gratitude to the train attendant that helped load the single belonging onto the locomotive.

"TAVI!"

Octavia had only just placed a hoof on the first train step; her heart sank as she heard the echoing cry. As much as she had try to not look back on the way to the station this morning, the single cry had now left her with no choice. Octavia carefully muted her face of any emotion before finally turning around to face what she had hoped to avoid.

A unicorn mare pushed and shoved her way through the clusters of idling ponies in the station. She skidded to a halt in front of Octavia, out of breath as she had to gallop halfway across Ponyville. As the unicorn mare took a moment to catch her breath, Octavia on the other hand examined her with a half hearted sigh. The snow white unicorn had a two toned blue mane that seemed even more unkempt than usual, probably because she was in too much of a hurry to even pick up a brush. Her cutie mark depicted a flipped version of a two bridged eight note, but her most notable feature were her eyes. As soon as the unicorn lifted her head, anyone could see her crimson shaded orbs filled with soon to be shed tears. She definitely left in a hurry if she didn't even grab her signature violet shades she was known for, Octavia thought sadly.

"T-Tavi," the unicorn, Vinyl Scratch, managed between a couple gasps for air.

"Vinyl," Octavia breathed dully.

Vinyl took one more deep breath before she felt like she could talk properly, "I-I found the note..."

"And you read it entirely?"

"Tavi-"

"Please don't call me that," Octavia tried to be forceful, to overcome the one obstacle she knew she would have trouble with.

Vinyl had to take a moment to bite back the oncoming tears, "You don't have to go back to Canter lot, Tavi."

"Yes Vinyl Scratch," Octavia hissed, "Yes I do."

Vinyl finally broke down, no longer suppressing her tears, "Why Octavia, why?"

Octavia couldn't bear to look Vinyl in the eye, averting her gaze to the side, "You perfectly well enough why..."

Octavia began to turn around to board the train, but felt a pair of hooves latch onto her. Vinyl's grip wasn't all that strong, but Octavia felt like she just couldn't break free, something she was afraid to admit.

"No, please don't go!" Vinyl sobbed, "I'm sorry I called you stuck up, I didn't mean it!"

The train whistle blew while the conductor poked her head out the engine car window, a chipper smile on his face.

"Last call for train to Canterlot Commons, all aboard!"

It took all of Octavia's strength to pull herself away from Vinyl's emotionally vice like grip, but she did and boarded the train. Behind her, she continued to hear Vinyl wail, but reconsidered on the thought of even glancing back.

As the train's car door slid closed, separating the two mares, Octavia whispered, "I know you didn't mean it."

The train's whistle blew again and the train began to lurch forward. In one last moment of weakness, Octavia turned to peer out the window. Vinyl remained on the station platform, tears streaming down her face in muted sobs. Octavia sighed heavily one more time, bringing a hoof up to wipe away a single tear that had managed to slip free.

_In the end, one was a member of high society. The other, a simple town DJ, but they would never forget the memories they shared._


End file.
